Pas assez
by Leptitloir
Summary: Peu importe les efforts, ça n'est jamais suffisant.


Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Thomas Astruc.

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Avorter", en une heure.**

Hey !

C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce fandom, et je me pointe ici grace aux nuits du FOF- ces nuits sans lesquelles je ne trouverais jamais le temps d'écrire le milliard d'idées qui dorment dans un coin de ma tête. J'ai du avoir le coup de foudre pour cet adorable chaton qu'est Marc au moment où il est apparu à l'écran, c'est mon petit chouchou et j'ai grave envie d'écrire avec lui (et avec Nataniel. Et avec Luka) donc vous me reverrez sûrement par ici, je pense ! Surtout pendant les nuits.

Merci à ceux qui passent par là, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Pas assez

Des feuilles plein la table et des rêves qui meurent dans la tête. Des mots qu'il étale les uns après les autres, des phrases qui s'emmêlent et qui s'allongent, des lettres qu'il tresse inlassablement. Le jour qui s'endort, la nuit qui s'étire, un début de soleil à l'horizon quand il abandonne finalement. Son stylo qui retombe sur la table et le papier qui porte le fruit de son travail. Les ratures, les tâches d'encre sur ses doigts, la petite bosse qui recouvre l'articulation de son majeur. La fatigue qui l'enivre, lui murmure à l'oreille d'aller poser sa tête sur l'oreiller pour sombrer. Le collège demain. Aujourd'hui. Plus tard. Bien trop tôt. Le visage de Nataniel dans sa tête, son trait aiguisé, les merveilles qu'il éveille du bout des doigts quand il empoigne son crayon.

Et la déception brûlante au creux de son ventre.

Marc abandonne sa chaise, emportant avec lui son dégout et sa fatigue. Il se glisse dans la salle de bain, lave ses mains sales et insiste avec le savon, sans pouvoir complètement chasser les marques noires qui gambadent sur ses doigts. Son visage dans le miroir lui semble étranger autant que familier, un garçon qui lui ressemble sans être lui. Il attrape un pan de son peignoir pour s'essuyer, jette un dernier coup d'œil vers ce regard verdoyant qui l'observe aussi, puis retourne dans sa chambre et va s'enterrer dans son lit. Son lit chaud. Son lit tendre. Son cocon. Loin du monde.

Il essaie d'oublier, de ne pas y penser. De faire comme si les feuilles posées sur son bureau n'existaient pas. Comme s'il n'avait pas passé sa nuit sur ce raté, minable, ce texte faible sans émotion, cette histoire plate qu'il ne prendra même pas la peine de finir. Il a essayé pourtant, la musique dans les oreilles et la tête pleine de rêves qui lui ont donné l'envie d'écrire. Une impulsion soudaine, comme celles qui le saisissent quand il se terre dans un coin de la cour pour écrire. Il a essayé et quand il repose ses yeux sur la liste de mots qui sont sortis de sa caboche, il voudrait ne jamais les avoir écrits. Ou les avoir mieux tissés, aussi, mais il ne s'en sent pas capable. Pas capable de faire quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose qui vaille vraiment la peine d'être lu.

Il repense aux encouragements de Marinette, ce débordement sincère qui lui a fait croire, un instant, qu'il pouvait faire un bon truc. Mais non, non, c'est mots là ça n'était pas lui, ça venait d'ailleurs, un génie qui passait, il a juste traduit. Quand c'est beau ça vient d'ailleurs, et c'est comme si ça n'était pas sa main qui avait laissé le tout sur le papier. Ce qu'elle a lu dans son carnet, il n'y trouve aucun mérité. Un coup de chance. Un réussi pour tant de raté. Une idée d'ailleurs qu'il a simplement saisie. Elle ne venait pas de lui.

Pas comme le reste.

Le reste, qu'il ne voudrait même pas relire. Encore moins le montrer. Le reste qui ne vaut rien. Et c'est nul et mon dieu qu'il a honte de ça et comme son ventre se noue, parce qu'il essaie si fort de faire mieux et qu'il voudrait que ce soit plus fort, plus beau, plus prenant, mais qu'il n'y arrive pas. Ça n'est jamais _assez_, et ses doigts ne pondent que du plomb là où ceux de Nataniel font de l'or. Du plomb lourd. Malgré les essais, malgré les efforts.

Il enfouie sa tête sous la couette moelleuse qui recouvre son corps. Déglutit sans pouvoir ravaler sa déception. Ce sentiment minable qui pique à l'intérieur. Il voudrait tellement faire mieux. Mais c'est juste bof. Bof. Comme lui. Bof. Moyen. Ses mains serrent la couette.

Ça n'est pas assez, et il aimerait tellement que ça le soit. Mais ces feuilles qu'il a noircies, cette nuit, ce projet avorté, il finira au fond de la poubelle quand il se lèvera demain.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ?


End file.
